


Страна, которую ты помнишь

by Sellaginella



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sellaginella/pseuds/Sellaginella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люди думают, что когда девушка поступает на службу, она присягает на верность семье, но это не так. Она служит дому.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Страна, которую ты помнишь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a country you remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745560) by [waspabi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspabi/pseuds/waspabi). 



Дом схож с сердцем в том, что у обоих есть биение. Деликатный ритм, в котором постельное белье меняется каждые три дня, тяжелые зимние одеяла достают к октябрьской стылости, а завтрак подается ровно в десять.

Люди думают, что когда девушка поступает на службу, она присягает на верность семье, но это не так. Она служит дому. Она поддерживает его пульс. Она не дает затихнуть сердцу дома и поддерживает в нем жизнь в течение каждого удара.

Сердце дома Молли сейчас бьется редко, но ей все еще удается чувствовать пульсирующий источник ударов под потрепанными половицами, хотя его едва различить. Она поддерживает биение сердца «Безумия», она, и Найнтингейл, и этот новый мальчик, хотя его пренебрежение к необходимости выдерживать ритм ужасает. Распорядок дня новичка непредсказуем и хаотичен, а понимание правил этикета стремится к нулю.

И все-таки, начало положено.

Молли проветривает комнату мальчика по утрам, когда он уходит, полирует старое дубовое бюро до зеркального блеска и перестилает постель. Смахивая пыль с пустых книжных полок, Молли вспоминает, когда же она в последний раз была в этой комнате: до белых чехлов и войны, когда «Безумие» было полно тяжелыми шагами, запахом пота и магией. Она спала в комнате на троих в помещении для прислуги, и только новенькие служанки боялись ее. Повариха таким быстро объясняла, что к чему. Впрочем, никто не любил, когда она смеялась, но Молли взяла за привычку прикрывать зубы и наверху дома, и внизу. Так было проще.

Теперь внизу ходила только Молли, которая замешивала тесто на пироги с корочкой и варила картофель, вытирала лестницу и чистила серебро. «Безумие» нуждалось в ней. Она была кухаркой, судомойкой, экономкой, первой и второй горничной, камердинером и даже дворецким — как бы содрогнулась старая домоправительница, глядя на это. Но если бы Молли не занималась всем сразу, кто бы чинил ботинки Найнтингейла? Кто бы разводил огонь в каминах и мыл полы в холле? Дому нужно сердцебиение.

Молли не следит за ходом времени. Она отмечает смену сезонов и погоды, следит, чтобы зимние вещи Найнтингейла вовремя доставались из шкафа, но не имеет ни малейшего понятия, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как последняя горничная собрала свои вещи и уехала. Очень много времени, думает Молли. Целая эпоха.

Иногда Молли сидит у окна в своей комнате на чердаке и смотрит на площадь. Люди стали странно одеваться. Почти никто не носит шляп, что, по мнению Молли, несколько негигиенично. Новый мальчик никогда не переодевается к ужину. Найнтингейл посмотрел на нее с укоризной, когда она хмуро разглядывала новичка, севшего за ее тщательно убранный стол в нательной рубашке, поэтому сейчас неодобрение Молли выражает только в отсутствие Найнтингейла.

Новый мальчик привез с собой собаку. Это маленькое трясущееся создание с острыми зубами и тонким звонким лаем. Некоторые прежние хозяева Молли тоже держали собак, но то были огромные мастифы и поджарые гончие, собаки, которых можно взять с собой на охоту. Этот пес не из таких. Кошка, которая выводила когда-то мышей на кухне, могла бы принимать дневной чай вприкуску с этой собакой.

Пса зовут Тоби.

Когти Тоби цокают по паркету, и он заносит с улицы подтеки грязи. Он дерет мебель и грызет ножки столов. Во всех смыслах он — досадная помеха.

Тоби ходит за ней хвостиком по дому в течение дня, когда новый мальчик чем-нибудь занят. Он любит утыкаться головой в ноги Молли, когда она варит рис на кеджери по утрам. Когда Молли режет мясо на жаркое к ужину, Тоби так жалобно скулит, что она не может не рассмеяться, и шипящий звук разносится по пустой комнате. Тоби никогда не морщится и не отворачивается, случись ей показать острые зубы.

На Рождество новая девочка дарит Молли книгу рецептов. Непривычно, что в «Безумии» живут женщины, которые не относятся к прислуге или женам хозяев, но сердцебиение дома должно продолжаться. Автора книги зовут Джейми Оливер, что несколько смущает Молли — помещать прозвище на обложку?

Когда Молли была маленькой — ну, меньше чем сейчас, с узкими мозолистыми ладонями — большая деловитая повариха «Безумия» поставила ее работать вместе с судомойкой. Миссис Мортон не скрывала, что Молли нравится ей больше другой служанки. «Девчонка не хамит», - одобрительно кивала она в сторону Молли, тихонько нарезавшей морковь в уголке, - «не то, что _эта_ ». После этого она кидала косой взгляд на судомойку, чье имя давно стерлось из памяти Молли. Девица продержалась на службе едва ли год, а Молли до сих пор тушит баранину по рецепту миссис Мортон.

Тоби вьется у ног Молли, пока она изучает незнакомые глянцевые страницы новой книги. Рассуждения об ингредиентах кажутся ей непривычными и странными. Но все-таки пульс дома не должен прерываться, и Молли пытается воспроизвести баранью ногу, запеченную с маслом, розмарином, шалфеем и тимьяном.

В итоге получается нечто среднее между печеным окороком и полуразвалившейся рулькой с картофелем.

Она скармливает Тоби кусочек, и он радостно взвизгивает. Молли усмехается и идет восстанавливать на блюде свое творение. Тоби в вопросах еды доверять не стоит.

Иногда Молли берет с собой Тоби на чердак. На кровати он сворачивается клубочком в ее ногах, словно подергивающаяся живая грелка. По вечерам Молли сажает его к себе на колени, и они вместе смотрят в окно. Тоби нравится наблюдать за белками, а Молли любит смотреть, как тень «Безумия» удлиняется по тротуару и мокрым листьям. Ей хочется рассказать Тоби о войне, когда над головой ревели самолеты, и Молли, проснувшись, наблюдала как великолепные дома, похожие на «Безумие», превращались в кучи битого стекла и дымящихся обломков. Станция метро использовалась как укрытие и , когда звучали сирены, немногочисленные прочие обитатели «Безумия» иногда убегали туда, замотав головы шарфами. В основном, это были кухарки, глупые создания. Молли всегда оставалась на месте. В «Безумии» она неизменно была в безопасности, и уйти отсюда казалось ей немыслимым.

Много лет спустя, когда все «Безумие» замерло под чехлами и Найнтингейл еще не обзавелся подмастерьем, Молли услышала, как вой сирен снова разнесся по площади. Позднее Найнтигейл рассказал ей, что это было связано с метро, хотя деталей в тот раз Молли так и не узнала. На мгновение ей показалось, что она возвратилась в военное время. Молли вполне могла сидеть на кухне, разрывая старые простыни на повязки с поварихами, которые с чувством обсуждали необходимость каждому внести свою лепту в помощь армии. Кухарки ждали хозяев и подмастерьев, ждали их возвращения с войны, и не предполагая, что некому будет вернуться.

Когда Молли только попала в «Безумие», мужчины отправились на войну, с которой пришли лишь немногие, но сердцебиение «Безумия» не оборвалось. Молли казалось, что и в этот раз будет так же. Тогда она еще не знала про Эттерсберг.

Ей хочется рассказать Тоби обо всем. О том, что «Безумие» оживает после долгого оцепенения. О заполненной столовой, бесконечном потоке исходящих паром блюд, стуку столового серебра и гомону. О блестящих от предвкушения глазах Найнтингейла, и о том, как яростно сжимается сердце Молли, стоит ей вспомнить Найнтингейла сразу после войны, часами молчаливо разглядывавшего резную деревянную доску. Молли хочет рассказать Тоби обо всем, только бы выговориться хоть кому-то, но он не поймет. Тоби — лишь пес, да и невеликого ума к тому же.

И все-таки, начало положено.

Она сидит и разглядывает тихую площадь. Тоби поднимается к окну и начинает царапать когтями стекло, когда, как ему кажется, видит белку. Потом он затихает и, покрутившись на коленях Молли туда-сюда, устраивается на месте.

По правде говоря, Молли не променяла бы его на десяток огромных слюнявых мастифов, но говорить об этом вслух не стоит. Маленьким глупым собачкам не идет задранный нос.


End file.
